Freudian Moan
by In a Golden Reflection
Summary: After a heated fuck with a woman of the night, Todd is brought face-to-face with a crushing realization about his co-worker, Archie. Who knew a subconscious slip of the tongue could reveal so much about a person? (Archie/Todd) (Todd/Archie) ONESHOT


_**Haha, I told you I would make a Todd/Archie fanfic! Well, there isn't really any interaction between the two in this fanfic…but it is 100% implied here! I've got to start slow. And yeah, I know they're minor characters in the Catherine video game, but they have such a strong relationship, I couldn't help myself. Maybe you could tell in my other Catherine fanfic, Strange Shepard…**_

 _ **In the video game, Archie is the guy at the bar who has the long hair and mommy issues, and Todd is the bigger guy who hangs out with Archie and has daddy issues.**_

 _ **Okay, as a little note before you read this, this is a oneshot, and it is completely separate from the Strange Shepard plotline. Pretend this is a completely different universe, but the exact same gay babies. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Goldie**_

Todd collapsed next to his one night stand of the evening, both of them catching their breath after going a heated round under the sheets. Other than their steadying pants, the room was quiet. And it was dark, Todd noticed when he was staring at the ceiling; as he preferred it to be. He never liked seeing who he slept with because it made it easier to sever any ties that might have been formed over the course of the night. But he always kept it light enough to at least see the outlines of the girls he fucks, so he actually knows what to do and where to go. Stumbling down in inky darkness isn't a turn-on for anyone. The brunette he was with tonight grabbed her discarded orange panties from the floor and slipped them on, then sauntering back to the bed Todd was lying on. She scooted close to him, then propping her head on her hand and resting her elbow on the pillow on her side. The girl stared at the stocky man with his disheveled hair, wearing a grin. As discreetly as he could, Todd glanced at her, watching the skinny girl do nothing but smile and look at him curiously. Some of the women he picked up were quirky, but most of the time they would roll over after such a passionate mingle. This one, however, seemed to be less "quirky" and more "bubbly". Finally his head shifted on the pillow, turning toward the brunette.

"Something wrong?" Todd hoped she wasn't thinking about making her stay a permanent one…at the beginning of their romp, both of them silently agreed to have this one glorious night and then never see each other again. The woman hummed, observing the worried man for a second. In the moment of silence, countless things concerning what she could say ran through the large man's mind. And each possibility scared Todd even more than the last! To put an end to his mental worrying, the girl spoke at last.

"Who's Archie?"

The man with the messed-up regent haircut froze, a blank look adorning his face. Archie? His brunet coworker? Why did she ask about his friend? Hell, how did she know his name? Todd was sure he hadn't talked about him when they met…he doesn't even remember if Archie came to the bar with him tonight.

"Ah, um…why do you ask?" He pressed slowly, treading the conversation as carefully as he could.

"Well," she gave him a teasing shrug, "I'm Tiana. But a few minutes ago, you called me 'Archie'…"

Todd's eyes grew wide. 'What the actual fuck.' He ran a shaky hand through his dark chestnut hair. 'This chick must be messing with me, because I don't remember doing that. And I would remember doing something like THAT! Shoot, but how would she know about Archie? Maybe someone told her! Is someone trying to set me up? Or, shit, did I set myself up?!''

Todd chuckled awkwardly, quirking an eyebrow as to hide his panicking thoughts, "No, I don't think that's possible. You must have heard me wrong."

The woman giggled, responding in a good-natured way, "I'm sure I didn't! You actually did it several times throughout the fuck, so there's like no way I'm wrong. Really, I'm not mad, so you don't have to worry…" Tiana blew strands of hair out of her face, waiting for Todd to say something. He didn't say anything at first, gaping at the girl in shock, which was obviously shown on his face despite the lack of light. The stocky man sputtered like a fish before finally completing a thought, "Y-you're kidding. I…I actually called you 'Archie'…while I was…! You're serious?!"

Tiana chuckled, tossing her long hair over a pale and bare shoulder.

"I wouldn't say you called me Archie. More like 'moaned', 'gasped', 'shuddered', 'growled'-"

"OKAY!" Todd all but shouted, trying to keep her from uttering anything else that may embarrass him. Because this was very embarrassing! When she said each thing, Todd's mind couldn't help but wonder how he would say that in each…uh, descriptive way. And boy, those thoughts would have made him flush; but his face was already as red as it could turn. I mean, hearing someone say he moaned a coworker's name in the middle of sex was embarrassing enough. But no, it didn't have to be any old coworker…it had to be Archie! 'Shit. Shit shit shit! Why would I do that?! I've never done that before...right? Maybe I have. That's ridiculous, I have no reason to do...that. It must have been just this time. i would have known if I did it before.'

"Er, sorry," Todd mumbled, trying to blow it off, "Didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't even think something like this would happen. Like, ever."

'There's no reason for it to, so it wouldn't have-shouldn't have-happened in the first place!'

The brunette giggled again, running a few fingers through her hair, "It's okay. Can't say it hasn't happened before. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff guys call me! But...you still didn't answer my question."

"Question?"

She tilted her head, "Yeah! Who is the guy? Archie?"

When the attractive guy didn't answer, she wiggled her shoulders and smirked. "Come on, it's the least you could do, after mistaking me for him like twelve times! Tell me about the guy."

'Did she say twelve times?! Holy hell...' Todd shifted unsurely, wondering whether he should. He studied the lithe girl on his bed, and decided she wasn't going to do any harm. What's the worst she could do? Laugh? It's not like she could tell Archie about any of this, she doesn't even know what he looks like or where he works. He sat cross-legged, pulling the sheets up to cover everything below his navel.

"He's, uh, he's a nice guy. Long brown hair, kinda like yours but lighter. He is thin, and about half a foot shorter than me. He laughs at pretty much any joke I make, even if it's a bad one. I work with him- or, actually, he works for me. Being his boss is alright...it lets me check up on him without needing a reason to. And he doesn't mind it. Heh, he's actually started to call me 'Boss' on occasion." Tiana cooed, obviously digging the "pet name" Archie had for Todd. This vocal admiration made Todd feel a bit awkward, but he took a breath and continued, "I also hang out with him a lot. You know, going out drinking after work and stuff."

"Ooh, fun stuff?" Tiana spoke in a sultry voice, giving him a wink. But the large womanizer shook his head hurriedly, "N-not what you're thinking, I'm sure. Our relationship is a completely platonic one."

"Why? Is it a one-sided thing? Aw, he isn't gay, huh? Bummer, been there-"

"Actually," Todd coughed softly, scratching his head, "He is. I'm the one who isn't actually gay."

He could practically hear the frown growing on the brunette girl's face, and he decided to finish his thought before she butted in once again, "But it wouldn't matter even if I was, really… we don't like each other like that. And we probably…won't."

Tiana studied the other, whose head hung low with a glum glimmer in his eyes. She sat up, mirroring Todd and covering her body with the sheet. Because this isn't about impressing a guy with her bod, this is about him and Archie. Tiana turned her frown upside down, and began to give what advice she had.

"Why say you guys will never like each other? I mean, it sounds like you already like him. So now all you need to do is to get him to like you! If you two are as close as you make it sound, there shouldn't be much of a problem!"

This took Todd aback, and he tossed his head back to force a few stray strands out of his eyes. "Uh, th-the thing is, I don't like him. I already told you this."

Tiana laughed, but she quieted down when seeing the other look at her oddly. "Wait, you're kidding…" Still, Todd was giving an odd look, obviously not following her train of thought. "You're shitting me. Okay. Let's walk you through this. Describe how I look." Tiana lowered the sheet, showing what had been covered. Todd stammered.

"You're really attractive. Uh, you have a really nice pair, as well as a wonderful shape. Nice, smooth curves. Very fuckable."

Satisfied, she wrapped the sheet around her again, but gave Todd a knowing grin, "But, it wasn't my name- the name of this curvy and fuckable dame- you moaned a million times. It was Archie's."

The well-built man across from her didn't say a word, but his actions said enough. He was looking around the room, trying to focus on anything he could see, as well as licking his lips every so often. Not to mention, despite the dark, she could practically feel the heat radiating from his guilty looking face. Tiana let her concluding thought roll of her tongue so as to get it through this dense man. "You like him."

Todd drooped his head in a childish manner, seeming like the kid whose baseball broke through the living room window. Afterwards, he slumped his shoulders, giving in.

"I…ugh. I always suspected something was up with me. Especially when it came to Archie. But I didn't think it would be that I like him. I mean, it kind of makes sense…I just kinda wish it didn't."

"Hmm," Tiana crossed her arms, pondering. "Maybe this is just a fleeting crush. But in order to be sure, we need to see how deep these feelings go."

"How 'deep'? I don't follow."

"Simply, we need to see how much thought you have actually put into this crush-thing. The more thought you've invested, the more dedicated you are to a relationship with this guy."

He nodded slowly, "Alright. I'll give it a shot."

Tiana folded her arms, clearing her throat, "So, what do you see in a relationship with Archie? What do you find yourself doing?"

"A-ah, well," Todd cleared his throat, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap. "Let's see… I wouldn't mind starting things slowly, like just holding hands or little, uh, kisses…maybe we could go out more. The bar is a nice place to hang out, but it wouldn't kill me to take him someplace nice. Someplace we could have more alone time to be together…he would like that. I would definately check up on him more at work. Bring him coffee when he needs it, stuff like that. And after work, I already drive him home from it anyways, but in a relationship I'd...I would be able to kiss him good night."

The brunette across from him smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet! Now if you can, think about doing something…not so sweet."

"You mean like arguing?"

She hummed with soft laughter, covering her mouth with a delicate hand."No, I mean like doing something where moaning his name isn't an accident~"

Todd sat up rigid, understanding exactly what she meant. "I…I dunno…"

"Just take a second and try. Think of something. It doesn't have to be anything kinky…unless you want it to be."

He stared at Tiana for a moment, hesitant, before furrowing his brow and lowering his head in thought.

"I…would like to have sex with him…if he was up for it. Consent is key, and I don't want to pressure him into anything. But if he was okay with sex, I think it would be pretty active, very hands-on. Maybe he would bite, or grind. Probably both. Hopefully he wouldn't bite until later on, because I would want to start by kissing those sweet lips of his...the ones I see coaxing alcohol down every other night of the week. He would be doing that, trying to take the upper hand. With those hips of his, I'm sure he'd be good at that."

These images running through his mind guiltlessly, Todd chuckled, forgetting for a moment that he was talking to someone. "But it wouldn't work. I'd end up pressing him up against the wall, towering over him. He'd be surprised…caught off-guard at this. And that's when I'd attack his neck, biting just like he was. His skin is pretty sensitive, so I can only imagine how that sensation would be magnified for him. He wouldn't be able to think straight for a minute, but then he'd remember what he was doing. That's when he would go back to biting me and grinding in retaliation. But I would grind back, just like he was…but harder. Faster. He would be flooded with that aching sensation, unable to move, and slowly turning to jelly under my touch. Even if I was completely dominating him, though, making him moan and blush and whine, he would look at me with the most seductively rebellious face he could manage. He could be biting his lip or throwing his head back, but he'd still be giving me that delicious look of his. And-"

Todd stops. Looking up from his hands, his eyes land on a grinning and red-cheeked Tiana.

"-and yeah." Todd coughed, ending his little spiel.

"Wow." The brunette girl gasped, "That's really hot. Archie's a really lucky guy, even if he doesn't know it yet." She snickered, reaching to the floor and grabbing her tank top, slipping it on as Todd sighs.

"Thanks. I hope he likes me too. Or else I can't show him just how, er, lucky he is…"

"I'm sure you'll get your chance big guy." Tiana glances to the nightstand, spotting the digital clock sitting on top.

"I know this is weird," she began, "Considering all we've just discussed right after a one night stand, but…would you mind if I crashed here tonight?"

That caught Todd by surprise. Yet it wasn't a terrible one. He smiled, starting to get up off the bed. "Sure. You can take the bed, and I'll-" he couldn't finish. The sweet girl had already crawled towards Todd and wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing. "Thanks."

She wasn't going to let go any time soon, so Todd shrugged and sank into the bed. Tiana fell asleep in an instant; and the stocky man closely followed suit.

The light streamed past the room's shades, and Todd squinted his already shut eyes. He lifted his forearm and draped it across his eyes, before remembering the night before. Todd sat up, leaning on his elbow and turning to the other side of his bed…now empty. He saw that coming. But at least he was able to get a nice fuck and a self-revealing talk.

He stood from the bed ever so slowly, as to not get lightheaded, and stretched his arms high with a yawn. Walking over to grab his boxers and his jacket from the floor, Todd noticed a slip of paper on the nightstand. What was this?

Carefully, he picked up the white slip and opened it. A brief look over, and Todd broke out in a grin, placing it back on the stand and walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

On the paper was a cell phone number; and above than number, in sweet and neat handwriting was a message.

'Let me know when it's Archie moaning your name instead of the other way around! 3 -Tiana'


End file.
